trekspacefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Zeitstrahl
Beschreibung In dieser Auflistung können so nach und nach alle relevanten Ereignisse des StarTrek Canons sowie der einzelnen FanFiction Serien eingetragen werden. Legende *Wichtiges Canon Ereignis *Canon Ereignis mit Erweiterungen aus Fanfictions *Fanfiction Ereignis *Wichtiges Ereignis aus Non Canon Sekundärquellen (zum Beispiel Lizenzspiele/Bücher etc.) mit Erweiterungen aus Fanfictions *alternative Universen (Hinweis mit der Zeitlinie ans Ende) Zeitstrahl Anbeginn des Universums - 0 Anbeginn des Universums *Die Q Sophia wird aus dem Kontinuum verbannt, da sie ihre Kräfte nicht mehr unter Kontrolle hat. Durch die Verbannung wurden diese Kräfte aber noch unkontrollierbarer, töteten Sophia und erzeugten die Warusiheikajin, die später einen Konflikt mit dem Q Kontinuum anfingen. (Fanfictions von SSJKamui) 8.100.023.093 vor.Chr. *Die 2 äußersten Arme der Milchstraße werden durch eine Gravitationsanomalie zerstört.(Star Trek - Ragnarok) **Laut einer Theorie von Historikern könnte sich in einem dieser Arme die originäre Heimat der Spezies der ADVI befunden haben. Die Raumkatastrophe könnte die Ursache für den großen Exodus unter König Andemnaion gewesen sein, der zur Gründung der ADVI in der ASFE 0228 Galaxis führte. Die von der späteren ADI zurück gelassene Technologie wird von den Thrintun gefunden, was diese zur galaxis weiten Großmacht werden lässt. Andere Spezies, welche von dieser Technologie profitiert, sind die Kerr'tan.(Star Trek - Ragnarok) 2.040.080.022 vor.Chr *Beginn des ersten Krieges zwischen ADVI und Silitheren in der ASFE 0228 Galaxis.(Star Trek - Ragnarok) **Im Verlauf des Krieges wird der Planet Deratian Seri von den Silitheren verseucht, was die dort beheimateten Irksum zum Exodus zwingt.(Star Trek - Ragnarok) **Während des Krieges wurden die Produktionsstätten der Ragnarok von den Silitheren angegriffen. Die Ragnarok konnte zwar trotzdem fertiggestellt werden, aber die Zivilisation des Planeten wurde fast vernichtet. Der Herrscher des Planeten und ein Soldat überlebten. Dieser Soldat versteckte später die Ragnarok in der Milchstraße.(Star Trek - Ragnarok) c.a. 100.000.000 vor Chr. *Aufstand der Tnuctip, welcher das Thrintun Imperium auslöscht. Dabei wird ein großer Teil des Lebens in der Milchstraße vernichtet und wahrscheinlich der Heimatplanet der Jindarianer zerstört.(STAR TREK - UNITY ONE, Star Trek TAS) 7.619 vor.Chr *Blütezeit des Sakkaranischen Imperium. Die Organier verbannen die Sakkaranier wegen ihrer Tyrannei im Betaquadranten aus der Milchstraße und stellen ihnen das Ultimatum, innerhalb von 1000 Jahren die Galaxis zu verlassen.(Star Trek: Unity One) 6.619 vor.Chr *Exodus von 50 Stadtschiffen der Sakkaranier.(Star Trek: Unity One) 5.619 vor.Chr *Ansiedlung der Bru'Nay auf Sakkara.(Star Trek: Unity One) 0 - 2099 9.Jahrhundert nach Christus * Wirken von Kahless. Gründung des Klingonischen Imperium. Triumph über den Tyrann Molor. Die Kerr'tan werden vom Beta-Quadrant vertrieben und siedeln im Delta-Quadrant.(Star Trek - Ragnarok) 1992 *Beginn der Eugenischen Kriege als Konflikt zwischen genetisch aufgewerteten Menschen im Kampf um die Weltherrschaft. "Normale" Menschen ohne Verbesserunegen bekämpfen aus dem Untergrund heraus alle Konfliktparteien. 1996 *Ende der Eugenischen Kriege durch den Sieg über Khan Noonien Singh. Kahn und seine Anhänger fliehen mit der SS BOTANY BAY von der Erde. Auf der Erde werden in Folge des Krieges Verbote der Genmanipulation intelligenter Lebensformen erlassen. 2026 *Ausbruch des 3. Weltkriegs auf der Erde. 2063 *Zefram Cochrane führt den ersten Warpflug der Menschheit durch. *Erster Kontakt zwischen Menschen und Vulkaniern * Beginn der Postatomaren Schreckenszeit * Ein Überbleipsel des Chronowerx Konzerns startet eine Mission, bei der vier Astronauten mit Hilfe eines DY-100 Raumschiffs den Kontakt zu einer Minenoperation wieder etablieren sollen, der im Verlauf des dritten Weltkriegs abbrach. Das Schiff wird von Unbekannten zerstört. Gerüchte gehen von einem Piratenschiff der Tzenkethi aus, was zufällig in der Nähe der Erde war. Es scheint, als hätte eine andere, unbekannte Lebensform, die vier Astronauten gerettet, weshalb diese seitdem unter Tarnidentitäten hohe Posten in der Sternenflotte eingenommen haben.Diese arbeiten für einen Unbekannten und haben Kontakt zu Sektion 31. (STAR TREK - UNITY ONE) 2100 - 2199 2151 * Start der Forschungsmission der USS ENTERPRISE / NX-01, dem ersten Warp 5 Raumschiff der Menschheit unter Kommando von Captain Johnathan Archer. 2155 *Gründung der Koalition der Planeten, einer Vorstufe der Vereinten Föderation der Planeten. *Im Spiegeluniversum übernimmt Hoshi Sato als Imperatorin die Macht über das Terranische Imperium (Spiegeluniversum) 2156 *Im Verlauf einer Forschungsmission wird durch die Enterprise NX01 der Asgara Datenkristall entdeckt.(Star Trek - Ragnarok) 2161 * Ende der Forschungsreisen der USS ENTERPRISE / NX-01. * Unterzeichnung der Föderationscharta in der Stadt San Francisco auf der Erde. Gründung der Vereinten Föderation der Planeten durch die Gründungsmitglieder Menschen, Vulkanier, Andorianer und Tellariten 2200 - 2299 2230 *Die USS Explorer (NCC-0571) wird in den Dienst gestellt. (STAR TREK - EXPLORER) (Narada - Kelvin Zeitlinie) 22'''46 *Die USS NIGHTINGALE / NCC-1803 wird nach Bellatrix II einem kleinen Planeten am Rande der ehemaligen delphischen Ausdehung beordert, nachdem von dort ein Notruf zu empfangen war. Die Nightingale muss feststellen, dass die Kolonie auf dem Planeten zerstört und die überlebenden Siedler angegriffen und mit einer unbekannten Krankheit infiziert wurden. Als sich die Krankheit auch auf das Schiff ausdehnt, muss das Oberkommando Hilfe schicken. Die USS ROOSEVELT / NCC-1945 wird beauftragt dem Lazarettschiff zu helfen (STAR TREK - ROOSEVELT). *Die USS ROOSEVELT / NCC-1945 ist auf der Suche nach den Angreifern von Bellatrix II und stößt dabei auf ein treibendes Wrack eines XINDI Insektoiden Schiffes. Die Besatzung ist tot, aber aus den Bordcompotern läßt isch erkennen das das Schiff von einem nahen Planeten der Klasse N stammte, auf dem es zu einer Katastrophe gekommen sein muss (STAR TREK - ROOSEVELT). Die Sternenflotte ermächtigt Captain Hollister den Planeten anzufliegen, um Hilfe zu leisten. Dort angekommen finden sie ein Bild des Grauens. '''2247 *Als die Verbindung zu einer zivilen Forschungsmisson auf einem unbekannten Planeten abreißt, wird die USS ROOSEVELT / NCC-1945 beauftragt nach den Forschern zu sehen. Das Schiff muss während des Hinfluges einem havariertem Frachter Hilfe leisten und so begibt sich nur ein Außenteam zu dem Planeten. Dort angekommen stellen sie fest, dass sie nicht alle dort sind. (STAR TREK - ROOSEVELT) 2353 *Eregnisse rund um die USS Explorer, lösen dan Itari 3 Zwischenfall aus.(STAR TREK - EXPLORER) (Narada - Kelvin Zeitlinie) 2264 *Beginn des ersten Umbaus der USS ENTERPRISE / NCC-1701. Dabei werden leistungsfähigere aber kleiner Systeme installiert, so dass die Crewkapazität von rund 250 auf über 400 steigt. 2265 *Nach dem Abschluss der Umbauten, beginnt eine weitere 5 Jahres Mission der USS ENTERPRISE / NCC-1701, nun unter dem Kommando von Captain James Tiberius Kirk, da sein Vorgänger Christopher Pike zum Commodore befördert wurde. 2265 *Die USS ROOSEVELT / NCC-1945 bringt einige Botschafter der Föderation zum alljährlich stattfindenden Abschlußfest des Föderastionsrates. Leider läuft dabei nicht alles so glatt, wie sich die Crew das vorstellt (STAR TREK - ROOSEVELT). 2267 *Die USS ROOSEVELT / NCC-1945 trifft bei Archanis, einem Grenzplenten ein der unter überraschenden Besuchen des klingonischen Militärs leidet. Bei einem Angriff klingonischer Schiffe hinterlassen die freundlichen Nachbarn eine Ladung bösartiger Tribbles (STAR TREK - ROOSEVELT) 2269 *Die Enterprise kommt in einen Konflikt mit einem Raumschiff der Kzinti um Artefakte der ausgestorbenen Thrintun Zivilisation. 2270 * Beginn des 2. Umbaus und Modernisierung der USS ENTERPRISE / NCC-1701. 2272 *Abschluß der Umbau und Rekonstruktionsarbeiten an der USS ENTERPRISE / NCC-1701, Beginn der V'Ger Krise. 2282 *Erster "offizieller" Kontakt mit dem Shezzaranern. 2288 *Machtübernahme der Militärdiktatur auf Sendorkian.(Star Trek-Ragnarok) 2289 *Unfall der USS FOX. Bei einem Maschinentest für das Starfleet Corps of Engeneers tritt das Schiff in einen Time Warp Tunnel ein. 2293 *Auf der Khitomer Konferenz werden die Khitomer Verträge geschlossen. Beginn der Allianz zwischen der Föderation und dem Klingonischen Imperium. *Jungfernflug der Enterprise- B. Während des Fluges erhält das Schiff eien Notruf von el-aurainischen Flüchtlingen, deren Schiff in einen Energieband gefangen wurde. Bei dem Rettungsversuch wird die Enterprise schwer beschädigt. Captain James T. Kirk der sich ebenfalls an Bord befindet wird dabei durch einen Riss in der Außenhülle in das Energieband geschleudert und für Tod erklärt. Captain John Harriman gibt sich noch Jahre später die Schuld dafür. *Vorfall auf Laris IX. Die Mannschaft der USS ENTERPRISE / NCC-1701-B verhindert, das Sektion 31 einen Genzoid an den Romulanern verüben kann.(Star Trek Enterprise - B - Auf großer Fahrt) 2294 *Zerstörung der Raumstation-217 (Star Trek Enterprise - B - Return to the neutral Zone) 2295 *Beginn des/der Andromedanischen Invasion/1. intergalaktischer Krieges. Die Maschinenspezies der Andromedaner startet über ein Transwarp Tor eine Invasion der Milchstraße, was den lokalen Großmächten starke Verluste beschert, aber auch für das erste Mal eine große militärische Allianz verschiedenster Staaten ermöglicht. Diese Allianz zerbricht aber kurz nach Ende des Krieges. (Star Fleet Battles, Star Trek - Ragnarok) **Die Cardassianische Union beginnt damit, massenhaft Wracks von im Krieg zerstörten Schiffen anderer Nationen zu bergen und ihre Technik zu studieren und Ressourcen auszuschlachten. Dadurch gelingt der Union eine riesige Aufrüstung, die sie im 24. Jahrhundert zu einer der dominierenden Supermächte des Alphaquadranten macht. (Star Trek - Ragnarok) 2299 *Der Vater von Aydin G. schafft es mit nur 300 Schiffen eine große Flotte der Andromedaner zurückzudrängen und so das Thermopylus System zu halten. (Star Trek - Ragnarok) '2300 - 2349' 2306 *Eröffnung der USS ENTERPRISE / NCC-1701-M als Museum. Bei der Eröffnung wird ein Notsignal vom Planeten des Wächters der Ewigkeit empfangen. (STAR TREK - OF GODS AND MEN) 2311 *Rene Michael wird während des Krieges in den Rang eines Captain versetzt. Nach einer fehlgeschlagenen Mission zur Verteidigung eines Planeten gegen die Andromedaner tritt er allerdings vorrübergehend aus dem aktiven Dienst. (Star Trek - Ragnarok) 2313 * Jungfernflug der USS MONTGOMERY (STAR TREK - RAGNAROK) 2314 *Auf Grund des Krieges gegen die Andromedaner schließen sich die Tandamar der Alphaquadrantallianz an. (Star Trek - Ragnarok) *Operation Unity, eine gemeinsame Operation der Großmächte des Alphaquadranten zerstört einen Serverknotenpunkt der Andromedaner in der Kleinen Magellanschen Wolke und danach das einzige Transwarp Tor der Andromedaner in der Milchstraße. Da so die Andromedaner keinen Zugang mehr zur Milchstraße haben, beendet dies die andromedanische Invasion. Nachfolgend werden die in der Milchstraße übrig gebliebenden andromedanischen Schiffe angegriffen. Kurz nach Ende des Krieges zerbricht die große Allianz der Staaten des Alphaquadranten auf Grund von Streitigkeiten in Handelsfragen. Einzig die Allianz zwischen der Föderation und den Klingonen bleibt dauerhaft erhalten als Machtfaktor in der Galaxis. (Star Fleet Battles, Star Trek - Ragnarok) **Die Eltern von Valok sterben vor seinen Augen durch die Detonation einer Rakete der Andromedaner im Rumpf eines Schiffs der Flotte von Operation Unity. Valok selbst kommt nur knapp mit dem Leben davon. Wegen der daraus resultierenden posttraumatischen Belastungsstörung ist er nicht in der Lage die vulkanische Emotionskontrolle zu meistern. (Star Trek - Ragnarok) 2316 *Eine Miliz, die im Bürgerkrieg auf Anigazerata 12 kämpfte, überfällt ein Sternenflottenschiff, auf dem eine Massenvernichtungswaffe transportiert wurde, die eigentlich während Operation Unity eingesetzt werden sollte, dort aber nicht benötigt wurde und stiehlt diese. Da die Föderation eine Gefahr darin sieht, dass diese Waffe im Bürgerkrieg verwendet werden könnte, startet sie eine Operation um die Waffe wiederzubekommen. Dazu wird mit der Miliz von Al iras tor ein Abkommen über Beitrittsverhandlungen geschlossen, in Folge dessen diese Miliz die Sternenflotte bei der Wiederbeschaffung der Waffe unterstützt.(Star Trek - Ragnarok) 2335 *Beatrice Kendall wird in Marathon an der Nordküste des Oberen Sees auf der Erde geboren. (Star Trek Morning Star) 2336 *Das Kristallwesen greift die Kolonie auf Omicron-Theta an und zerstört diese. Zwei Tage später erscheint die USS ESTRELLA DEL ALBA / NCC-2011 über Omicron-Theta und birgt 57 Überlebende.(SF3DFF RPG) 2337 *Tobias Edwards wird in Bozeman, Montana auf der Erde geboren.(Star Trek Morning Star) *Patricia Lionel wird in der Utopia Planetia Kolonie auf dem Mars geboren.(Star Trek Morning Star) 2344 *Zerstörung der USS ENTERPRISE / NCC 1701 - C in der Schlacht von Narendra III. **Zu den Opfern gehört auch der Ingenieur Robert Lionel, der Vater von Patricia Lionel(Star Trek Morning Star) **Mehrere Gefangene werden von den Romulanern interniert. Einige - meist weibliche - Crewmitglieder gehen Beziehungen mit Romulanern ein, aus denen auch teilweise Kinder entstehen. So hat auch Etsrof tr Zahrell - der Vater von N´karf tr zharell - eine menschliche Ehefrau, die aber mit der gemeinsamen Tochter unauffindbar verschwindet. '2350 - 2359' 2351 *Ausbruch eines Grenzkonflikts zwischen Föderation und Tzenkethi. Die Salahadin wird als Leitschiff eines kleinen Verbands in die Grenzregion entsendet, um Nachforschungen über das Verschwinden der U.S.S. Newton anzustellen und gegenbenenfalls die Tzenkethi bei einer möglichen Invasion aufzuhalten. Später gerät auch die USS Okinawa unter Captain Layton in einen Kampf mit drei Tzenkethi - Raider. 2353 *Patricia Lionel besucht die Außenstelle der Sternenflottenakademie auf Antares. Ihr Fachgebiet ist dabei die Linguistik.(Star Trek Morning Star) *Beatrice Kendall besucht die medizinische Fakultät der Sternenflottenakademie auf Bolarus IX. (Star Trek Morning Star) 2354 *Lieutenant J.G. Georg Peter Stewart dient als Wissenschaftsoffizier in der Abteilung Astrophysik, als man von der klingonischen Kolonie M'bagh einen Notruf empfängt. Eine unbekannte ökologische Seuche bedroht sämtliches Leben auf dem Planeten. Die Klingonen wollen nicht evakuieren. Der Hohe Rat hat die Zerstörung des Planeten ins Auge gefasst. Der leitende Wissenschaftsoffizier und der Schiffsarzt landen mit einem Team auf der Kolonie. Während von den Medizinern auf dem Planeten um das Leben jedes Klingonen gekämpft wird, versuchen die Wissenschaftler herauszufinden, was auf dem Planeten vorgeht. Stewart findet schließlich das Fragment eines Planeten aus dunkler Materie, dessen Strahlung und chemische Zusammensetzung das natürliche Gleichgewicht des Planeten zerstört hatte.(STAR TREK - PAMIR) *Janice Nydens wird in Tycho City auf dem Mond geboren. (Star Trek Morning Star) 2355 *Tobias Edwards bewirbt sich an der Akademie der Sternenflotte und beginnt dort eine Ausbildung zum Ingenieur.(Star Trek Morning Star) 2357 *Georg Peter Stewart erhält seine Ernennung zum Lieutenant-Commander und wird leitender Wissenschaftsoffizier auf der USS FRONTERRA (STAR TREK - PAMIR) Das Schiff operiert in einem Raumberech, der an die Territorien vier mächtiger und auch teilweise zu dem Zeitpunkt mysteriöser Völker im Alpha-Quadranten grenzt (Cardassianische Union, Breen Konföderation, Tzenkethi-Koalition und der Ferengi-Allianz). Aufgrund seines wilden und ursprünglichen Charakters wird dieser Bereich bald als Ödland bekannt. *Patricia Lionel schließt die Sternenflottenakademie ab und wird auf die USS ATHENE versetzt.(Star Trek Morning Star) 2358 *Jungfernfahrt der USS SARATOGA. Rene Michael ist als Gast anwesend. Während der Jungfernfahrt gerät die Saratoga in Scharmützel mit dem Obsidianischen Orden. Durch den Einsatz der Saratoga konnte eine Geheimmission des Ordens, die vom Planeten Sariketegon aus geleitet wurde. verhindert werden. Für seine Taten während der Krise wird Rene danach zum Admiral befördert.(Star Trek - Ragnarok) *Für seinen persönlichen Einsatz bei der Rettung bajoranischer Siedler vor einer cardassianischen Invasion der Kolonie Inkaria erhält Stewart den Silverstar (STAR TREK - PAMIR) 2359 *Erstkontakt mit einer insektioden Spezies, genannt die Vikana durch die Mannschaft der USS ATHENE Ensign Patricia Lionel trägt einen Großteil zur Entschlüsselung der komplexen Sprache bei und schreibt ihre Doktorarbeit darüber(Star Trek Morning Star) *Tobias Edwards schließt die Sternenflottenakademie ab und wird auf die USS AL - BATANI versetzt. (Star Trek Morning Star) '2360 - 2369' 2360 *November: Während des ersten Cardassianischen Krieges wird bei einem Gefecht der USS FRONTERRA mit einem Geschwader cardassiansicher Angriffschiffe der Hedeki-Klasse ein Teil der Führungsmannschaft getötet. Als amtierender zweiter Offizier übernimmt Stewart das Kommando und kann das Schiff mit schweren Schäden zu Raumstation Gamma 7 retten. (STAR TREK - PAMIR). 2361 *Januar: Aufgrund eines personellen Engpasses und seiner besonderen Leistungen wird Stewart zum Commander befördert und erhält das Kommando über die USS FRONTERRA.(STAR TREK - PAMIR). *Beatrice Kendall beendet ihre Ausbildung zur Ärztin und wird im Range eines Lieutenant Junior-Grade auf die USS CROCKETT versetzt. (Star Trek Morning Star) 2362 *Kolonisation des Planeten Kirstesoss durch die Föderation. (Star Trek - Ragnarok) *Erster Ausbruch der maskansichen Pocken auf der Kolonie Maskan II. Das Lazarettschiff USS CROCKETT leistet medizinsiche Hilfe. Eine der Ärztinnen an Bord Beatrice Kendall, wird dabei infiziert. (Star Trek Morning Star) *Die USS FOX verlässt den Time Warp Tunnel und gerät unmittelbar in eine Auseinandersetzung eines Raumschiffes der Miranda-Klasse, der USS LEXINGTON, mit einem cardassianischen Schiff der GALOR-KLASSE. Das Raumschiff der MIRANDA-KLASSE wird bei der Kollision mit dem cardassianischen Schiff zerstört. Die FOX rettet die Besatzung der LEXINGTON. Erst jetzt stellt man fest, was geschehen ist. Die FOX bringt die Überlebenden zur nächsten Sternenbasis.(STAR TREK - PAMIR) *Bei dem letzten Angriff der Klingonen auf die Föderation für die nächsten sieben Jahre, zerstört die USS ESTRELLA DEL ALBA einen klingonischen BIRD OF PREY. (SF3DFF RPG) 2363 *Besetzung des Thermopylus System durch die Lyraner nach Aufgabe der Föderationskolonien. (Star Trek - Ragnarok) 2364 *Erstkontakt mit einen omnipotenten Wesen, dass sich Q nennt, durch die Mannschaft der USS ENTERPRISE / NCC-1701-D *Commander George Peter Stewart legt das Kommando der USS FRONTERRA nieder und übernimmt die Leitung der Forschungsstation Hawking auf Cestus III. (STAR TREK - PAMIR) *Gegen Ende des Jahres wird Stewart Bereichsleiter der Fachgruppe zur Erforschung des Borg-Kollektivs 2365 *Bau des Raumhafens von Kirstesoss. Dieser Raumhafen wurde einer der 30 wichtigsten Frachthäfen der Föderation. (Star Trek - Ragnarok) *Stewart heiratet eine Kollegin auf Cestus III *Angriff von romulanschen Renegaten auf die USS FARRAGUT. 2366 *Aydin G. wird kurz vor der Schlacht von Wolf 359 zwangsbeurlaubt, da er die Befehle seines Captains missachtete und einigen Bajoranischen Flüchtlingen half vor cardassianischen Verfolgern in den WYN Cluster zu fliehen. (Star Trek - Ragnarok) *Schlacht von Wolf 359: 39 Schiffe der Sternenflotte gehen verloren, darunter auch die USS TIGERSHARK unter dem Kommando von Captain Joran Jakur Belar. Der Captain, Steuermann Edward T. Harris sowie einige weitere Besatzungsmitglieder überleben jedoch.(Star Trek Unity One - Wolf 359) **Nach der Schlacht wird der Plan gefasst, die Sternenflotte militärisch aufzurüsten. Einige Admiräle, zum Beispiel Rene Michael haben dagegen moralische Bedenken, die aber ignoriert werden. (Star Trek - Ragnarok) *Commander George Peter Stewart legt die Leitung der Forschungsstation Hawking nieder, als bei einem Feldversuch, der über seinen Kopf hinweg von seinen Vorgesetzten autorisiert wurde, mehrere Menschen sinnlos sterben. (STAR TREK - PAMIR) *Die Crew der USS ESTRELLA DEL ALBA / NCC-2011 entdeckt das Barzan-Wurmloch. Die Barzaner führen darauf Verhandlungen über die Nutzung des Wurmlochs durch. Bei der Untersuchung des Wurmlochs stellt sich heraus, dass dieses instabil ist. Die zwei Ferengi Arridor und Kol stranden durch das instabile Wurmloch im Delta-Quadrant. (SF3DFF RPG) 2367 *Joran Jakur Belar wird vom Sternenflottenkommando reaktiviert und ihm wird die Leitung des Defiant Projekts übergeben. (Star Trek: Unity One) *Föderationsingenieuren gelingt es mit Hilfe von Daten des Asgara Datenkristalls die Ragnarok zu lokalisieren und aus einer Raumanomalie zu bergen. (Star Trek - Ragnarok) *George Peter Stewart übernimmt den Lehrstuhl für Astrophysik an der Akademie der Wissenschaften auf Alpha Centauri VII (Al Rijil) (STAR TREK - PAMIR). Kurz darauf wird er Mitglied des Wissenschaftsrates. 2368 *August: Stewarts Frau nimmt freiwillig an einer Forschungsmission der Sternenflotte teil. Kurz nach dem Start erhält Stewart von seiner Frau die Nachricht, dass sie schwanger ist. Acht Wochen später verschwindet das Schiff spurlos. (STAR TREK - PAMIR) *Die Mannschaft der USS ENTERPRISE / NCC-1701-D stellt einen engeren Kontakt mit den Tamarianern her. **Im Zuge dieses Kontakts wird die USS CHALLENGER / NCC-71099 entsandt um den Raum der Tamarianer zu kartografieren und deren komplexe Sprache zu entschlüsseln.(Star Trek Morning Star) '2370 - 2379' 2370 *Im Zuge des Vertrages zwischen der Cardassianischen Union und der Föderation entsteht die Entmilitarisierte Zone *Beginn des Konflikts zwischen der Cardassianischen Union und dem Maquis auf Grund von Abtretungen von Föderationskolonien an die Cardassianer in Folge des Friedensvertrages von 2370. **Falkenauge, ein ehemaliger Professor der Sternenflottenakademie, der wegen seines Wohnsitz auf Dorvan V von den Zwangsumsiedlungen betroffen ist, schließt sich dem Maquis an und bittet seinen ehemaligen Studenten Aydin G. ihm zu helfen und auch Mitglied des Maquis zu werden, was dieser dann macht. (Star Trek - Ragnarok) ** Da das ISC die Cardassianische Union für potentiell gefährlich hält, beliefert es heimlich den Maquis mit Waffen, um die Cardassianer so zu schwächen. (Star Trek - Ragnarok) *George Stewart wird Spezialagent des Wissenschaftsrats. Er unterstützt u.a. die Regierung bei der Beseitigung des Destron-Virus auf der Raumstation Planck und agiert bei der Neutralisierung der nausikaanischen Priaten von Devron II, die ein Kreuzfahrtschiff gekapert haben als Undercover Agent. (STAR TREK - PAMIR) . *Janice Nydens besucht die Akademie der Sternenflotte . (Star Trek Morning Star) 2371 *Absturz der ENTERPRISE - D auf Veridian III. Die Crew der USS FARRAGUT / NCC-60597, darunter auch der Chefingenieur Tobias Edwards, helfen bei der Evakuierung *Die USS Voyager verschwindet in den Badlands auf der Suche nach einen Schiff des Maquis. Erst später stellt sich heraus, dass sie von einer Etenität, genannt "Der Fürsorger" in den Delta-Quadrant geschleudert wurde. *Das GALAXY-KLASSE Schiff USS SARTRE fällt dem Maquis in die Hände. Der Maquis überträgt das Kommando über das Schiff an Aydin G. (Star Trek - Ragnarok) **Die Basis des Obsidianischen Orden auf Sariketegon wird durch einen Maquis-Angriff fast vollständig vernichtet, der nach Daten ausgeführt wurde, die dem Maquis von Personen gegeben wurden, die 2358 bei der Jungfernfahrt der USS SARATOGA beteiligt waren. (Star Trek - Ragnarok) **Die USS SARTRE wird genutzt für einen versuchten Direktangriff auf Militäranlagen auf Cardassia. Die Sternenflotte erhält Informationen über den Plan, weshalb Admiral Rene Michael beauftragt wird, dies zu vereiteln, was dieser dann erfolgreich ausführt.(Star Trek - Ragnarok) **Nach dem Scheitern der Operation befinden sich Aydin G. und einige andere Mitglieder seiner Zelle auf der Flucht und werden von der Sternenflottensicherheit gesucht. (Star Trek - Ragnarok) An der Ermittlung werden auch einige Kadetten der Sternenflottenakademie, die sich in ihrer praktischen Ausbildung befinden beteiligt, unter anderem Kamui Aido. (Star Trek - Unity One) * Einrichtung einer Föderationsbotschaft auf der Heimatwelt der Tamarianer. (Star Trek Morning Star) 2372 *Militärputsch durch Admiral Leyton **Captain Lairis Ilana gerät in die Hände eines Gründers, als sie auf der Erde weilt, der sie mit der Quickeningseuche infiziert. (Star Trek - DEFENDER - Böses Erwachen) **Captain Lairis Ilana erkennt den Plan von Leyton und versucht zu verhindern, dass seine Adjutantin Erica Benteen, die USS Defiant zerstört. Als letzte Konsequenz schützt sie mit der USS CASABLANCA die Defiant vor eine Salve Quantentorpedos. Die CASABLANCA wird dabei zerstört. (Star Trek DEFENDER - Hinter der Maske I und II) *Captain Lairis erhält das Kommando über die USS DEFENDER. (Star Trek DEFENDER - Ein neuer Anfang) *Bau der USS BODELSCHWINGH (Star Trek - Ragnarok) *Amtsinhaber Jaresh-Inyo verliert die Präsidentschaftswahlen gegen seinen Widersacher Man Zife von Bolarus 2373 *Nach Admiral Laytons Amtsrücktritt wird Johnathan Stone von der versammelten Admiralität zum Chief Admiral gewählt und erhält damit das Oberkommando über die Sternenflotte.(Star Trek: Unity One) *Schlacht von Sektor 001 Die Borg versuchen die Erde zu assimilieren, werden aber von einer Flotte unter Führung der USS ENTERPRISE /NCC 1701 - E gehindert, indem der angreifende Borgkubus zerstört wird. *George Stewart beantragt ein Forschungsjahr an der Akademie der Wissenschaften und kann an einer von der Sternenflotte durchgeführten Forschungsmission ins Grenzgebiet zu den Tholianern teilnehmen. Ziel ist es die Subraumbrüche, in denen vor mehr als hundert Jahren die USS DEFIANT verschwunden ist zu untersuchen. Bevor die Mission beginnen kann bricht der Krieg mit dem Dominion los (STAR TREK - PAMIR) . *'Beginn des Krieg mit dem Dominion'. *Auf persönlichen Antrag hin wird Belar das Kommando über die USS Escort gegeben.(Star Trek: Unity One) *Während einer Schlacht des Dominion Krieges zählt der Sohn von Admiral Rene Michael nach einem Kampfeinsatz zum Vermissten. (Fanwerke von SSJKamui) *Dank des Einsatzes der USS ESCORT unter Captain Belar kann der Angriff des Dominion auf die Argelio Shipyards zurückgeschlagen werden. (Star Trek: Unity One) 2374 ''' *Auf dem Planeten Ardana wird der Sekretär des Föderationsabgesanten von Unbekannten ermordet. *Zu Beginn des Jahres 2374 bekommt der Wissenschaftsrat den Auftrag zu einer internen Untersuchung der Sternenflotte. Aufgrund der raschen Erfolge des Dominion ist der Föderationssenat besorgt, das die Flotte unterlaufen wurde. Stewart und einige wichtige Agenten des Rates sollen getarnt die Strukturen untersuchen. Das Unterfangen wird allerdings durch Sektion 31 unterwandert. Es führt dazu, dass Stewart als Kampfgruppenkommandeur Schachmatt gesetzt wird und die Ratstätigkeiten ausgebremst werden. Stewart übernimmt das Kommando einer Kampfgruppe der 13. Flotte, die den Sherman-Sektor verteidigen soll. In ihm liegt auch der Planet Ardana (Mu Leonis III A). Bereits bei seiner ersten Aussenmission gelingt es ihm, einen geheimen Stützpunkt des Dominions auf Benecia auszuheben (STAR TREK - PAMIR). *Die ardanische Regierung sieht sich auf Grund der fortschreitenden Misserfolge gezwungen, den Aufbau ihrer eigenen Verteidigungskräfte zu forcieren. Fast gleichzeitg wird der Minister des Inneren durch unbekannte Terroristen brutal hingerichtet.Schlacht um Helveta(STAR TREK - PAMIR). *Die Sternenflotte beginnt mit der Reaktivierung von Reserveeinheiten, die in Überschussdepots im ganzen Alpha-Quadranten gelagert werden. Einige dieser Einheiten befinden sich im Überschussdepot 701, dass Mu Leonis II A umkreist. (STAR TREK - PAMIR). *Im Laufe des Jahres kommt es zu mehreren Gefechten mit hohen Verlusten. Stewarts Einheiten gelingt im Juni die Befreiung eines Gefangenenlagers des Dominions, das sich auf Son'a Territorium befindet. Er sprengt dadurch einen Ring von Dominionagenten und Kollaborateuren, die durch Erpressung Sternenflottenpersonal dazu brachten, die Aktivitäten der Sternenflotte zu verraten. Schlacht um Helveta(STAR TREK - PAMIR). *Wegen eines Angriffs des Dominion auf ihre Heimatwelt treten die Isukirianer zu ihrem eigenen Schutz der Föderation bei.(STAR TREK - RAGNAROK) *Schlacht um Helveta *Aydin G. wird von der Sternenflottensicherheit gestellt. Wegen des Personalmangels während des Krieges darf Aydin in der Flotte bleiben und wurde nur degradiert. (Star Trek - Ragnarok) *Janice Nydens schließt die Akademie ab und wird auf die USS MORNING STAR / NCC 81673 versetzt. (Star Trek Morning Star) '''2375 *Verlust der USS TEMPEST, wobei nur 16 der 67 Crewmitglieder überleben. (Star Trek Morning Star - Entscheidungen I) *Captain Tobias Edwards übernimmt das Kommando über die USS MORNING STAR. (Star Trek Morning Star - Entscheidungen I) *Im Frühjahr des Jahres kommt es zu Umstrukturierungen. Die Pamir wird an die Neutrale Zone versetzt. Nach einem Gefecht mit regulären romulanischen Einheiten gelingt es Stewart, eine geheime Basis eines radikalen Armes der Tal'Shiar, der mit dem Dominon zusammenarbeitete, zu zerstören. Bei der Mission können romulanische Bürger und gefangengenommene Siedler der Föderation befreit werden, die als Zwangsarbeiter gehalten wurden. Damit kann Stewart das Vertrauen zwischen dem romulanischen Militär und der Föderationsallianz bedeutend verbessern. Kurz darauf tritt das romulanische Reich aus eigenem Antrieb in den Krieg ein. (STAR TREK - PAMIR). *Mit Hilfe eines gefälschten Notsignals lockt Captain Lairis Ilana Dominionschiffe durch ein Wurmloch in ein hochgefährliches Antimaterie-Universum. Als ein ziviles lissepianischen Sanitätsschiff das gleiche Schicksal teilt, muss sich Lairis vorm Kriegsgericht verantworten, da die Aktion nicht mit dem Sternenflottenkommando abgestimmt war. Sie verliert ihren Rang als Fleetcaptain. (STAR TREK - DEFENDER,Star Trek - Unity One) *Bei Versuch eine Dominionwerft auszukundschaften, wird die USS T'KUMBRA abgefangen und zerstört. Ein Teil der Crew darunter auch Captain Solok, wird dabei getötet. (Star Trek T'Kumbra - Die letzten Minuten) *Gegen Mitte des Jahres gelingt es Stewart den Klammergriff, den Sektion 31 um die Arbeiten des Rates geworfen hat, zu sprengen. Er erreicht, dass der Rat fortan ungestört arbeiten kann und gibt den Auftrag des Rates an seinen Freund und Mentor Jeffrey Stone weiter. Stewart bleibt im Gegenzug bis zum Ende des Krieges Kommandant der Pamir. (STAR TREK - PAMIR) *Dominion Truppen greifen den Planeten Kun – par –ern an. Dank der Intervention von Aydin G. kann ein Massaker an der Zivilbevölkerung des Planeten verhindert werden. (Star Trek - Ragnarok) *Bei einem Überraschungsangriff der Breen wird das Hauptquartier der Sternenflotte fast vollständig zerstört. **Die Dritte Flotte leitet den Einsatz gegen die Breen beim Kampf um die Erde. Es gelingt Captain Lairis Ilana von der USS DEFENDER, die Breen nach deren Überraschungsangriff auf das Sternenflottenhauptquartier erfolgreich zurückzuschlagen. (STAR TREK - DEFENDER, Star Trek - Unity One) **Da in der breiten Bevölkerung der Verteidigungspolitik der bisherigen Linksregierung eine große Mitschuld am Angriff gegeben wurde, beginnen die linken Parteien im Föderationsrat massivst unter Stimmverlusten zu leiden, was den konservativen Parteien nutzt und später der KRU ermöglicht, nach 6 Legislaturperioden wieder eine Parlamentsmehrheit zu erlangen und mit Ahmed Yildirim den Präsidenten zu stellen. (Star Trek - Ragnarok) *Nach einem Kamikazeeinsatz gegen das Dominionflaggschiff gilt Lairis als vermisst. Die DEFENDER wird zerstört, aber ein Großteil der Crew kann sich mit Rettungskapseln in Sicherheit bringen. (STAR TREK - DEFENDER,Star Trek - Unity One) * 1. Schlacht von Cardassia beendet den Dominionkrieg **Zerstörung des ersten Prototypes der MIDWAY-KLASSE während des Kampfes *Die Cardassianische Union wird nach Ende des Dominionkrieges von den Siegermächten besetzt.http://memory-beta.wikia.com/wiki/Cardassian_history#Post-war_recovery Die Siegermächte teilen Cardassia in 3 Besatzungszonen auf, wovon jede Siegermacht jeweils eine Zone kontrolliert. (STAR TREK - UNITY ONE) **Die Parteien des linken Rand im Föderationsrat sind vehement gegen die Besetzung und den mit ihr verbundenen Militäreinsatz und setzen sich jahrelang erfolglos für seine sofortige Beendigung ein. Die KRU kritisiert die Kampagne der Linken unter dem Aspekt, dass man bei einem Abzug viele Unschuldige, die Hilfe benötigen, im Stich lassen und ein Abzug die globale Sicherheitslage verschlimmern würde. ( Star Trek - Ragnarok) *Nach dem Sieg über das Dominion stellen die Admiräle Joran Jakur Belar und Sven Torias Sovrane das Konzept für die Taskforce vor. (Star Unity One - Prequel I -IV) *Nach der Besetzung der Cardassianischen Union am Ende des Dominion Krieges schließen sich die Kel'Daxar den Gorn an, um die Besatzungstruppen, die von den Kel'Daxar als Bedrohung angesehen werden, wieder aus dem Gebiet der Cardassianischen Union zu vertreiben. (Star Trek - Unity One) *Unter dem Eindruck der Schäden und Verluste des Sternenflottenhauptquartiers und der angrenzenden Akademie beschließt die Sternenflotte, auch auf anderen Kontinenten der Erde Zweigstellen der Sternenflottenakademie zu gründen. *Nach den Wirren des Krieges muss der Rat sich neu orientieren. Während einer internen Revision werden Dokumente gefunden, die George Stewart unter den Verdacht des Hochverrats stellen. Einige seiner Freunde beim Rat und der Sternenflotte glauben an seine Unschuld (STAR TREK - PAMIR). 2377 *Nach den Erfolgen des Wissenschaftsrates während des Dominionkrieges beginnen die ersten politischen Diskussionen über die Gründung eines föderationsweiten Rates. Gegen Ende des Jahres 2377 wird der Wissenschaftsrat von Alpha Centauri VII mehrmals durch den Föderationssenat in delikate Ermittlungen eingebunden. Eine davon war eine mysteriöse Seuche auf mehreren Kolonien, in der Nähe des Tzenkethi Territoriums. George Stewart in einer der ermittelnden Agenten. (STAR TREK - PAMIR). *Einweihung des europäischen Campus der Sternenflottenakademie in Hamburg. 2378 *Rückkehr der im Deltaquadranten verschollenen USS Voyager *Prof. George Stewart wird auf Anfrage des hohen klingonischen Rates nach Narendra III entsandt. Man hat auf dem Planeten alte Ruinen der H'urq gefunden, in denen mysteriöse Dinge geschehen und ein archäologische Team der Föderation tötet (STAR TREK - PAMIR). Es gibt Gerüchte darüber, dass die zivilen Mitarbeiter der Föderation, durch klingonische Extremisten getötet wurden. Stewart muss verhindern, das ein politisches Desaster geschieht. *Am Hamburger Campus der Sternenflottenakademie kommt es zu zwei Todesfällen unter den Kadetten. Die Verantwortlichen, eine Sekte, welche ausgestoßene Symbionten mit neuen Wirten zusammenbringen will, wird als Täter enttarnt. (STAR TREK - CADTES: Die zhian'tara Sekte) 2379 *Bei dem Besuch des tholianischen Botschafter in der Föderation auf Benecia wird ein Anschlag auf ihn verübt. Die Tholianer glauben den lokalen Behörden nicht, deshalb bittet die Regierung von Benecia den Wissenschaftsrat von Alpha Centauri VII um Hilfe. Stewart kommt einem weitreichenden Komplott auf die Spur. (STAR TREK - PAMIR) *Zwei Kadetten der Sternenflotte entdecken nach dem Absturz auf einem unerforschten Planeten eine intelligente Form von Molekülen. Nach der Rettung wird das Sternenflottenkommando über diese wichtige Entdeckung informiert. (STAR TREK - CADETS: Opferung) *Gegen Mitte des Jahres ermächtigt der Senat der Föderation die Regierung zur Gründung des Wissenschaftsrates der Föderation. (STAR TREK - SCIENCE COUNCIL). *Im September findet man Beweise dafür, dass sich noch immer Gefangene aus dem Föderationskrieg in den Händen der Breen befinden. (STAR TREK - SCIENCE COUNCIL). *Dezember 2379 Präsident Man Zife tritt überraaschend zurück (STAR TREK: TITAN) und verschwindet spurlos. Der Sonderbeauftragter der Föderation für die besetzten Territorien, der ehemalige Präsident Inyo, beauftragt den Wissenschftsrat eine Inspektionsmission in die Breen-Konföderation zu leiten. Gleichzeitig soll ein Team des Rates ermitteln, ob und wo sich die Gefangenen der Breen befinden (STAR TREK - SCIENCE COUNCIL). 2380 - 2389 2380 *Fleetadmiral Belar wird von den Gorn entführt. (Star Trek Unity One - The Hope for Peace) *Die Taskforces nehmen ihre Arbeit auf, darunter auch die 5.Task-Force mit ihrer Operationsbasis UNITY ONE. *Die Liga der freien Welten, zu denen Gorn, Thollianer, Talarianer, Sheliak, Kel'Daxar und Lyraner gehören, erklären der Föderation, den Klingonen und dem Romulanischen Imperium den Krieg. (Star Trek Unity One - IKC Morak meldet sich nicht) *Die USS ULYSSES entdeckt auf einer Forschungsmission das Wrack der vor über 200 Jahren verschollenen CHALLENGER. (STAR TREK - CADETS: Guardian Angel) 2381 *2. Schlacht um Cardassia **erster Einsatz des NX-Destructor in einer Kampfsituation **Die USS ESCORT / NCC 74200, dass Verbandleitschiff der 5.Task-Force zerstört. (Star Trek Unity One - Inavsion I) *Anschlag auf die Raumstation UNITY ONE mittels Sprengstoff durch die FDC. (Star Trek Unity One - Terror auf UNITY ONE) *Die USS ESCORT / NCC 74200 - A wird in Dienst gestellt. (Star Trek Unity One - The new Ship) *Während einer Mission im Liropar Asteroidengürtel wird das Föderationsraumschiff USS ESTRELLA DEL ALBA / NCC-2011 schwer beschädigt. Dabei kommen 54 Besatzungsmitglieder ums Leben. (STAR TREK RPG - ESTRELLA DEL ALBA - Mission 01: Es war einmal.) 2382 *Die USS PAMIR wird vermisst. George P. Stewart kehrt in den Dienst der Flotte zurück und wird Kommandant der USS FRONTERRA. Mit etwas Beziehungen erhält er den gleichen Auftrag, wie die PAMIR: Erforschung des unbekannten Raum zwischen der Tholianischen Hegemonie, der Breen Konföderation und dem galaktischen Rand. Stewart hofft die PAMIR zu finden. (STAR TREK - SCIENCE COUNCIL). *Die Silitheren liefern dem Diktator von Sendorkian eine Transwarp Waffe. Der Sternenflottengeheimdienst bekommt Informationen darüber und die Föderation verlangt die sofortige Abrüstung der Waffe, was von Sendorkian aber abgelehnt wird. Beginn der Sendorkian Krise. Trotz der Intervention von nahmhaften Föderationsbotschaftern wie Jean Luc Picard eskaliert die Krise und es kommt zu einer bewaffneten Konfrontation, die den Beginn des 2. intergalaktischen Kriegs markierte. (Star Trek - Ragnarok) **6 Monate nach Ende der Sendorkian Offensive finden einige Sternenflottenoffiziere auf ihrer ersten Mission die überlebenden der USS ARISTOTELES, die nach der Zerstörung des Schiffs während der Offensive als Verschollen galten, aber in Wahrheit überlebten und als Guerillakämpfer im Süden des Planeten kämpften, wo sich noch Widerständler der alten Regierung befanden, die die Föderationsbesatzer angriffen. Viele Überlebenden wurden nach dem Ereignis für nicht Kriegsdiensttauglich erklärt und deshalb von der Sternenflotte an Orte versetzt, die fernab der aktuellen Fronten lagen, zum Beispiel an den Raumhafen Kirstesoss. (Star Trek - Ragnarok) **In der ersten Phase des Krieges versuchen die Silitheren die Mächte des Alphaquadranten zu schwächen Konflikte zwischen den einzelnen Staaten zu sähen, was zum großen Teil funktionierte. Die ADVI konnte später die Wogen zum großen Teil wieder glätten. Einige Mächte des Alphaquadranten fanden allerdings nicht zum Frieden zurück. Zum Beispiel flammte der jahrtausende Alte Konflikt zwischen Kzinti und Lyranern wieder auf. (Star Trek - Ragnarok) **Da die Sternenflotte wegen des Krieges schnell viele neue Schiffe besetzen muss werden einige Offiziere in einem beschleunigten Verfahren in Kommandoposten befördert und es werden viele Maquis angehörige rehabilitiert. Wegen diesem Programm erhält Aydin G. das Kommando über die USS GERENTAIKA. Aus dem gleichen Grund wurden viele Mitglieder der Flotte auch ausserplanmäßig zu Fleetcaptains befördert, unter Anderem Sven K.. (Star Trek - Ragnarok) **Erstes bekanntes Auftreten des Jiternan Syndrom an Föderationssoldaten, die in einem Einsatz in der kleinen Magellanischen Wolke infiziertes Geflügelfleisch aßen. (Star Trek - Ragnarok) 2384 *Die Erde wird von den Silitheren in einem Blitzangriff angegriffen, bei dem es den Silitheren gelingt ein Sporenschiff auf die Oberfläche zu bringen. In Folge dessen können die Silitheren große Teile der Erde einnehmen. Das Hauptquartier der Föderation wird in Folge des Angriffs auf den Planeten Skorteniopolis verlegt. (Star Trek - Ragnarok) **Durch die Aktivierung des Transatlantischen Schildes konnten einige Gebiete der Erde vor der Eroberung geschützt werden. Da man durch den Schild aber nicht beamen konnte kam es zu Problemen, die Menschen unter dem Schild zu versorgen. Später fand der Sternenflottenkadett Aralak Animus Yagiyu eine Stelle am Schild durch die es unter speziellen Umständen möglich war zu beamen. Deshalb wurde die Operation Raumbrücke gestartet, wo in einigen Zeitabständen regelmäßig vom Mond aus Shuttles an eine bestimmte Stelle vor dem Schild flogen, durch die man beamen konnte und dort die benötigten Ressourcen hinunterbeamten. (Star Trek - Ragnarok) **Wegen Problemen mit dem Generator muss ein Konvoi neues Material zum Schildgenerator bringen auf dem Landweg. Dieser Konvoi gerät in Kämpfe mit den Silitheren. (Star Trek - Ragnarok) *Hinzufügung der USS BODELSCHWINGH zur 12. Flotte der Sternenflotte. (Star Trek - Ragnarok) *1. Schlacht um das Tannenberg System. (Star Trek - Ragnarok) **Operation Abrechnung (Star Trek - Ragnarok) **In Folge der Operation nimmt die Sternenflotte einen Horchposten der Silitheren ein, mit dem man Zufällig auf eine Raumanomalie im Deltaquadranten stößt, in der die Tiamat sich befindet. Die Sternenflotte schickt sofort Wissenschaftler los, um das Schiff zu bergen. (Star Trek - Ragnarok) ***Nach Ende von Operation Abrechnung wird die neu gebildete 12. Flotte umstrukturiert und Repariert. Die Ragnarok wird der Flotte angegliedert. (Star Trek - Ragnarok) *Die Silitheren bekommen Wind vom Bergungsversuch der Tiamat und schicken Flotten um dieses Schiff ebenfalls einzunehmen. Die Sternenflotte bemerkt dies und schickt die neu reparierte 12. Flotte los, um dies zu verhindern und die Wissenschaftler zu retten. (Star Trek - Ragnarok) Kategorie:Geschichte Kategorie:Main